


History

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Revolution, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

Clint has been a part of history.  
He has seen the world evolve and change.  
He has seen governments and kings rise and fall.  
He has seen countries made.  
He has seen advancement of society.  
Now he is seeing beings from different world.  
Clint likes to be a part of history.  
History is being written, even now.


End file.
